


Pricked

by orphan_account



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Kim Woosung | Sammy Is Whipped, Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff Is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every rose has a thorn, and Woosung's been pricked. He looks up from the ground to see the delicate pink petals blowing in the breeze as the taller man stands before him "Jaehyeong-ah? W-What are youㅡ""Hyung," The younger interjects as he takes a step closer "let me help you with that..."
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Kudos: 21





	Pricked

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write this around one in the morning, and I'd pulled an all-nighter the day previous. I apologise if there are any typos; I'll try my best to correct any that I may find when I've had sufficient sleep.

Every rose has a thorn, and Woosung's been pricked. He looked up from the ground to see the delicate pink petals blowing in the breeze as the taller man stood before him "Jaehyeong-ah? W-What are youㅡ"

"Hyung," The younger interjected as he took a step closer "let me help you with that..."

Woosung took an anxious step back as he felt his heart racing marathons in his chest.

"Please?" The bassist looked to him with a soft expression as he buried his hands deep within his pockets.

The older swallowed thickly as he chewed upon his lower lip. He blinked a few times as he contemplated upon what he should do as he slowly outstretched his arm.

Jaehyeong's expression softened as he pulled his right hand out of the pocket of his jeans. He took a hold of the older's hand, softly tracing the contours of his finger before gently stopping at the small cut. Using his other hand, he pulled a tissue from his back pocket as he dabbed away at the bead of blood of which had formed. He smiled warmly "There... better?"

Woosung nodded slowly as he took back his hand. Jaehyeong's fingers had been so soft and warm against his own, and it had just felt so right.

"Don't give me that look," The younger urged as he tilted his head to the side "you know you would've done it for me..."

The other nodded, mumbling "I would've..."

"Exactly," Jaehyeong smiled "should we start heading back?"

Woosung nodded as he looked to the sky, the clouds becoming a dark grey as it looked as though it was going to rain, soon "Yeah... I don't particularly fancy a shower in my clothes."

The younger chuckled "I didn't think you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated 💜


End file.
